


Raindrops

by luna_plath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Prompt Fic, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, erotic telepathy, reylo fan fiction anthology, smut hut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: The prompt was: "Rey sees rain for the first time. It's colder than she thought it would be, but not as cold as space. Leather gloves, warm hands."





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/gifts).



> This is a "treat" for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology. I hope you like it, Jennity!

Rain is cold and frequent on Ach-To. The first time Rey felt it she was sliding down the hillside, squinting into the gale while she followed Luke around his desolate island. It had felt heavy on her skin and as prickly as a sandstorm. 

She loves watching how the landscape of the island changes when a downpour of rain pummels her little hut, how the swell of rainwater makes a little stream on the dirt walkways and how the caretakers put out barrels to collect fresh rainwater to drink. There’s one square window in her hut and it doesn’t have a pane of transparasteel or even glass to separate her from the rain, just a sheet of oilcloth that she can put up to keep out the damp. Rey leaves the window open. 

Even after being on Ach-To for weeks now, she still marvels at the crisp, cool feeling that rain leaves on her skin. Rey reaches her hand out the window and makes a cup with her fingers, bringing her handful of water inside to peer at her reflection. The room grows oddly quiet, like the moment before she’d slipped and fallen three levels on the inside of the decrepit _Ravenger_ on Jakku, and then there is another pair of hands framing hers, keeping the water in her palms. 

She inhales a deep breath of air, the water rippling in her hands, and notices the reflection of his dark eyes in the water cupped inside her fingers. 

Rey looks up and Kylo Ren is staring at her, his eyes almost golden in the fresh daylight. 

All the water has leaked out of her grasp by now. The rain is still pinging the thatched roof of her hut. The rumble of the raindrops is audible outside her window, but all Rey can think about is how hot she feels inside her own skin and how solid Kylo’s gloved hands are around her own. She can feel the warmth of his body through his leather gloves and its that detail that makes her shiver in her dry clothes, makes her feel how close their bodies are down to the tips of her hair and the low point of her belly.

His hands envelop hers, more gentle than any touch she can remember, and Rey has to remind herself to breathe. 

Her eyes dart to the window, to the steadily falling rain that’s turning the ground muddy and slick. 

“The rain,” she stutters, wondering if he’s even aware of her surroundings. “It’s colder than I thought it would be.”

Kylo’s thumb rubs circles in the meat of her palm, easing the stiffness in her posture with that gesture alone.

“It’s not as cold as space,” he replies, and she wonders if he’s looking at a window too, just with a different view.

“Is that where you are?”

He doesn’t answer.

Slowly, like he’s purposefully giving her a chance to object, he withdraws one of his hands and pulls the glove off by the tip. Kylo’s bare hand finds hers and something lights up in her stomach, tingling along her skin and making her shudder like a shot of Knockback Nectar. 

“Now I see it,” he whispers, nodding to the even fall of raindrops outside her window.


End file.
